All Hallows Eve
by Lycan723
Summary: Lyc, Rea, Shi, clair, and Ran have a Halloween mission at a creepy mansion. what will they do when realistic hallucinations start haunting them with horrors from the past?


The cool autumn breeze swept through the tall yellow grass that swayed around Raidon's feet as she stood facing a huge black Victorian mansion, her back to her four sisters, who stood nearby observing the mansion. Of all days Tsuande had to send them on a mission, it had to be the night of Halloween, which happened to be Raidon and Lycan's – her elder sister with shoulder length black and red hair, a slender tail and elven ears - favorite holiday. Lycan sniffed the bitter air and her bright red eyes gazed around, eager to get the mission over with in time to trick or treat with the smaller children of the village. Aiko yawned tiredly, rubbing her crystal blue eyes. Frankly the only reason she was on this mission was because Éclair decided to drag her along, assuming this might be a boring mission and she should come so they can make fun the others when they freak out.

Like Aiko, Ran was dragged there as well by Raidon who exclaimed, "You're coming and that's final. No excuses!" the light brown-haired Shinigami definitely didn't like the sound of this. Éclair, of course, didn't want to miss Halloween either, she was hoping to dress Naruto up as a pumpkin and take billions of photos of him, and then do the same to Tobi.

"What the hell was the mission again?" Éclair asked skeptically. Everyone turned and eyed her like she was a nutcase.

"Do you not pay attention anymore Clair-chan?" Aiko replied cocking her head towards her sister-in-law.

"No, it's not that, it's just I don't see the point in this mission, unlike our "all-seeing" Uchiha's over here." Éclair spoke bluntly pointing her thumb at Raidon and Ran.

"I dislike that comment little missy." Raidon retorted slightly annoyed. Ran just looked at Éclair and said nothing.

"Hey! Hey! C'mon guys, let's not fight!" Lycan said to them waving her arms in the air and stepping in front of her feuding friends in an attempt to make everyone stop fighting.

Ran shook her head and replied quietly to Lycan. "I don't think that'll stop them ane." Lycan sighed and lowered her arms, wiggling her ears thoughtfully. "I believe our mission was to explore this old mansion and exterminate whatever evil that we find here." Aiko shook her head and then turned back to the large brick mansion with a slight frown on her face. _Mansions, I hear are supposed to be uber creepy! They give me serious chills! _Aiko thought rubbing her pale upper arms shuddering.

"So, shall we head in then?" Raidon turned to the group with her arms crossed. No one moved or spoke.

With a long sigh, Raidon walked towards the front door, her Spiritual pressure fully active and her vampiric senses alert. Suddenly, the air around her grew icy cold and thick, her vision grew darker with every step she took as she touched the door handle lightly. _Nothing weird has happened yet. _She told the others through their shared telekinetic bond as she pushed the door open. It creaked like it was a couple hundred years old, which, for all they knew, it was. Raidon then turned on her heel to face the others. "Alright, it appears safe."

As the others approached hesitantly, Éclair began to grumble to herself. Ran, however, froze in the doorway and peered into the dark mansion doubtfully. Everyone glanced over their shoulder at her questionably, but she shook her head and caught up with them. the door creaked and groaned then slammed shut with such force that Aiko and Ran let out a shriek and clutched hold of each other. Raidon, Lycan, and Éclair jumped in surprise.

"Whoa…" Raidon commented breathlessly. She felt as if her heart was going to pop out of her chest.

"Yeah…" Lycan added anxiously as dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

Éclair blinked and looked around, "Well, now we are stuck in this creepy mansion with some horrible evil…so, what do we do now?"

"We get this mission over with as soon as we can and get our asses back home. That's what." Aiko stated flatly.

Lycan and Raidon nodded in agreement, "we should split up, that way we cover more ground faster. Who should go with who?" inquired Raidon.

"Well, how about Ran will go with you, Aiko and Éclair go together and I'll go by myself." Lycan answered readily.

Raidon frowned worriedly "are you sure?"

"I'm a god, what could happen that I can't deal with?" she smiled reassuringly.

"Alright… But no more _Evil Dead 2 _crap, ok?" Raidon scolded at Lycan, who rolled her eyes in reply.

Aiko and Éclair shrugged at this movie reference and then started to go off in another direction just as Lycan walked off. Éclair folded her arms almost as if to pout and Aiko walked along side her with her arms dangling at her side. However, one thing that Aiko seemed to notice, which also caused Amaretasu inside her to growl cautiously, was the claw marks, deeply embedded the walls all around them. Éclair didn't seem to notice, she was just staring right ahead of them.

Aiko's eyes wandered and then froze in place hearing a sudden creaking ahead of them; Éclair frowned slightly stopping as well. The creaking grew exceedingly louder even though they'd stopped walking. Aiko thought to Éclair biting her lip. _What should we should? I mean…you don't hear creepy creaking all the time! _Éclair then replied with slight anger. _Well I bet its Lycan trying to scare the hell out of us for her amusement. _Aiko started to whine a little now. She hoped it was Lycan. She begged to God it was Lycan.

The creaking ceased. Both girls released a stressed sigh sliding to their knees panting. Apparently they'd been holding their breath. A young girl's screams filled their ears and they plugged them with their fingers. _What the hell is going on?!_ Both girls thought clutching the walls and shutting their eyes trying to drown out the screams. Then Éclair opened eyes and felt something touch the top of her head. She trembled at the thought of what it was. The shrill screaming was followed by the same creaking from before. Aiko whined in fright.

Then both sounds stopped.

They rose slowly unplugging their ears and gazed around fidgeting nervously. Éclair broke the silence. "Ok, what the fucking hell was that?!" Aiko shook her head her body trembling like mad. "Ano…I don't know. I-It was scary though."

"I'm sure that was, uhh, nothing…?" Éclair chuckled in complete denial with her eye twitching. Aiko jumped slightly and shuddered.

"Ano…Yeah! Of course it was!" Aiko laughed nervously going along with her younger sister's craziness.

"So let's march forward then!" Éclair began to run forward again, hiding her trembling from Aiko. The Suna girl ran right after her.

They picked up the pace as they spotted a room just ahead them. _A room? Why now of all times? At least now we can stop getting easily spooked by Lycan. _Éclair thought trying to restrain her trembling. She didn't like to be scared; her childhood had been scary enough and she never wanted to revisit that ever again.

They entered the room cautiously, the room itself seemed normal. It had broken windows and dirty white walls with wooden flooring. The flooring was scraped a bit, but frankly a little fixing up could've made a decent room out of it. Aiko frowned slightly shuddering. _This can't be good…_A little boy cried and Aiko blinked inhaling also the scent of burning buildings. She gazed around and spotted people running away from the flames and her. _Why this does this look so familiar? _Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw tall men in cloaks approach her. They drew swords.

"N-Nani?" Aiko asked aloud staring at the men. One of them approached her, the others stood behind him.

The man took off what seemed like a mask and the man settled his black eyes upon her. He laughed darkly. "Come here little host child. We've come for you." His eyes changed to the malevolent Sharingan and Aiko became breathless and she screamed.

Éclair looked over at the scene and spotted her beloved Tobi, a much younger one, capturing Aiko in his deadly genjutsu and ran over to help her, but she felt something cut her leg and she looked down in horror and saw a huge butcher knife that had embedded itself in her leg which gushed blood. Éclair held in her own screams and gagged covering her mouth with her hand.

"Éclair…Éclair…Éclair…" She froze in place recognizing the dreadful voice.

"Éclair…Éclair…" Her blood froze in her veins and her body trembled. Then the person to whom the voice belonged to stopped next to Clair and whispered into her ear with a sick smirk. "Hello my little girl."

She screamed.

-

Lycan's ears wiggled painfully as she heard the burst of violent screams and she wiggled her nose trying to find out if the scent of whom the screams belonged too. Nothing; she couldn't sense who it was. She gulped feeling slightly uncomfortable now. _What if it was one of the others? Are they ok? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _Lycan thought regretting letting Tsunade give them this mission. _No, I gotta be brave! _The shifter told herself, shaking her head. The fur on her tail stood up hearing the screams again and she continued forward with waning confidence.

There was something eerie in the air, she could feel it. Lycan felt chills run down her spine. As she advanced down the hallway, there was an abrupt creaking behind her, her ears twitched and she gazed back behind her. There was nothing. _Well…that was interesting. I got all worked up for nothing! _Lycan growled quietly and kicked the wall. The creaking began again and Lycan raised a suspicious eyebrow peering behind her shoulder again. The shifter then raised her foot again and kicked at the wall, the creaking grew louder.

Her ears twitched and Lycan unsheathed her daggers and then next thing she knew, they collided against a metal blade. Lycan added pressure against the blade and her assailant was pushed to the ground and the blade flew out of their hands. The former God growled quietly and halted at the sound of coughs. These coughs were like a smoker's cough and familiar. Her assailant had a black cloak covering their entire body and was trembling. _Hello? _Lycan reached out to her assailant's mind trying to confirm her theory. _Oh fuck! That hurt Lycan._ And Lycan was right, it was Nara Shizuka.

Shizuka began to rise wiping her mouth and tore off her hood revealing her face to Lycan. Her dark cobalt eyes frowned slightly at the elder girl. "Ok, I'm never ever gonna sneak up on you again."

"Heh, sorry. All the creaking in this house has just rattled my nerves. My fighting instinct just kicked in." Lycan apologized rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, you were in a war, I need to fight for my life almost every day against the ANBU." Shizuka sighed heavily and gestured over to the wall. "You kicked the wall, right? That's how I knew someone was down here."

"Hmm, true, I did…" The hallway began to tremble all around them causing them to fall to their knees. The walls began to shift around and the scent of burning flesh occupied the air all around them. Lycan covered her nose in disgust and both ran quickly trying to escape the hallway.

Shizuka fell again when her foot broke through a floor board, causing her to fall the ground. She screamed for Lycan to return to her as the boards under her vibrated, Lycan nearly tripped as she turned on her heel and ran back to assist the other girl. Quickly, Lycan pulled Shi to her feet and helped her as they ran faster and faster. Finally Lycan spotted a door and signaled. Shizuka, who already had a small cut on her face, nodded.

"Dive!" Lycan screamed over the thunderous earthquake and they both dived right into the room. The wooden door slammed shut as they landed. Both groaned in pain.

"Ouch, I hope that'll be the last time I have to dive into a room like that." Shizuka muttered to herself getting to her feet and gazing around.

"Ok, that didn't go well as I planned…" Lycan muttered to Shizuka, also getting to her feet.

"Well, where the hell are we? And aren't the walls and floorboards doing the same thing in here as in the hallway?" Shizuka spat out many questions which Lycan had no answers for.

The screams from their previous time in the hallway erupted again and the Nara froze in place. "Was that Clair…?" Before she could finish her sentence, she heard something.

"Help us…Help us…" She whirled around drawing her sword. Lycan stared at her funny for a moment.

"Help us…Help us…" Shizuka narrowed her eyes and shouted. "Who's there?! Who are you?!"

The room became still again. Lycan bit her lip and gazed around searching any signs of life in this mysterious room. There were none.

Lycan suddenly smelled more burning flesh and gazed around and saw a tiny village, which for her replaced half the room. _Wait…half?_ The shifter turned to see Shizuka surrounded by a building, which smelled heavily of smoke and reeking flesh. With horror, Shizuka sank to her knees and her face was pale as two figures came walking slowly like zombies started to emerge from the flames. The two were heavily burnt and their flesh was roasting and then falling off with every step they took. Lycan gasped and heard the screams of village people running out of the village has it slowly engulfed with fire. Some of these people were missing pieces of their bodies even, some legs or arms. There was a young woman who passed right through Lycan that was missing half her face! Lycan whined in fright. _W-What's going on here?! This wasn't…was it…?_ A huge roar interrupted and this roar was…familiar.

An enormous creature flew throughout the sky, Lycan could see hints of her blazing red-black texture upon the creature and the creature had two huge dragon wings that spread out pretty far. Blazing red eyes glared down upon the ground and it opened its mouth and fire blasted at the ground and right at Lycan, she jumped trying to avoid the flames, but landed wrong on her ankle which snapped and fell to the ground. The shifter cried out in agony as she landed next to bodies. Lycan's eyes widened as the bodies started to come to life and grabbed at her.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Help me!" Lycan shouted, struggling out of the bodies grabbing at her.

"Shadow of Death…Shadow of Death…Shadow of Death…" The dead bodies chanted all with a different visage.

"No! I'm not…stop! No! Stop…somebody...Somebody help me!"

-

Raidon and Ran grasped at the handles of their swords, drawing them out a bit as the sounds of screams and cries came from the direction they'd just come from, they frowned slightly. Raidon glanced to the other Shinigami at her side and asked. "Could you check on the others Ran? I have a bad feeling about this…"

"H-Hai, I can do that." Ran nodded and shut her eyes, trying to concentrate on the others. All Ran could see were their bodies lying on the ground in two separate rooms. Éclair was bleeding from her leg and Aiko was twitching nervously on the ground. Lycan and – to Ran's surprise – Shizuka were also the same position, both were bleeding in several places. Ran shivered at the sight of this.

"They've all fallen to the ground. Éclair, Lycan, and Shizuka are all bleeding as well." Raidon blinked in surprise. "Why is Shi here?"

The precognition shrugged her shoulders and gazed around with her Sharingan nervously. Raidon bit her lip slightly nervous as well. Laughter erupted and both jumped drawing their swords completely and whirling around. _What the hell was that? _Raidon thought to Ran with a frown. _I-I'm not entirely sure, but that was just strange…_Ran trailed off in response. Neither liked the looks of this place right now. The dirt blond Uchiha's nose flared now at the stench of blood and looked around. She gazed to the walls and frowned suddenly. The caramel-haired one blinked and gasped. "Rea! Look at the walls!"

"I know." Raidon stated bluntly. The walls were crying blood.

The blood dripped down the wall slowly like raindrops would down a window. Ran covered her mouth and nose trembling slightly feeling her bloodlust trying to become of her. Raidon never showed any lust to touching this blood and walked over to the wall curiously; she reached out her hand and touched the wall allowing the blood to drip onto her hand. A low growl from behind her came and the dirt blond Uchiha froze slightly panicked by this. She whirled around to see Ran licking her lips and ready to launch at the wall, but Raidon growled in response at Ran to control herself. That brought the other Uchiha girl back to her senses and she shook her head.

"Ran, at this point you're still not able to control your bloodlust. If you need to, just tell and I'll let you drink from me." Raidon informed her with sigh.

"B-But, I-I don't think that's wise-!" Raidon smiled reassuringly at her. "It's a just in case thing Ran, don't worry."

Ran nodded meekly and clutched harder on her zanpaktou. They then heard the sound of approaching footsteps from behind them. Raidon gazed around the bleeding hallway now. _Damn, there's no place we can hide. _ She thought frowning in displeasure and groaned inwardly. She then gestured to her sister to scale the wall and wait there to see who it was. Both did and waited for their intruder to come. The floorboards squeaked below the person's feet as they approached the two Uchiha, both with their blades ready.

A man came into view. He had long black hair tied behind him with medium sized matching black eyes staring blankly ahead his path. This man was dressed as an assassin. Raidon's eyes widened and thought. _This is a sick joke…_Ran stiffened at the sight of the man and added to Raidon's thought. _A sick and cruel joke. _The man was Uchiha Itachi.

He didn't seem to notice them or the blood stained walls, he just walked on as if he had no life left in him. Neither Uchiha girl could detect any kind of scent on him except his own scent. As soon as he was out of view, they both revealed themselves out of the shadows and watched him continue his descent down the hallway. _What's going on? This doesn't make any sense…_Ran thought looking to Raidon and saw her expression of shock. _Rae? What is it? _As if she ignored Ran, Raidon followed Itachi and then answered. _Those were the clothes he wore to eliminate the clan with. _Ran gulped and caught up with Raidon.

Neither girl tried to communicate with the elder Uchiha; they just followed at a distance behind him watching his every move. They then halted in place when he finally entered a room, however in the doorway; he stopped, as did they. Raidon calmly watched for Itachi's next move and he stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Itachi, with his hair covering his eyes -he seemed to be missing his headband- glanced back them before stepping into the room. "I don't know about this…" Ran mused clutching her sword tightly, gazing around trying to be alert.

"We should at least check this out, I mean, just in case he…or it might be leading us to the others." Raidon replied and then bit her lip walking into the room. Ran followed in nervously.

Itachi was standing in the middle of the room looking down at the ground. _Nani…?_ Both thought watching him. The door slammed shut behind them causing them to jump and then they heard groans and cries. The Uchiha girls turned back to where Itachi was and saw a younger version of Sasuke launching himself at Itachi, who drew his sword. Both girls froze in panic as blood exploded onto the ground; Ran fell to her knees covering her mouth and nose, watching the younger Sasuke drop to the ground and lie there limply, she then crawled over to him. Raidon held her sword towards Itachi, her icy blue eyes burning with anger. He looked up at her as if he'd just acknowledged her presence and then activated Mangekyo Sharingan, but Raidon was too late to activate her Sharingan to counter-act it. She fell to the ground screaming.

"NO! Itachi stop it!" Raidon screamed grabbing her head. His face remained the same. Ran trembled looking from between Raidon and Itachi and then Sasuke. Her bloodlust was trying to take over again. Blood suddenly began to appear out of the walls of the room and began to crawl creepily towards her and Sasuke's body. Ran trembled and then growled fiercely trying to force back the bloodlust. "Itachi! Stop it! Stop hurting her!"

Raidon stopped screaming and as she grew breathlessly and light-headed from screaming too much and she felt the genjutsu end, she collapsed to her knees panting. _No…this isn't Itachi…this isn't him. It can't be him…he was never this cold…_Raidon stared up at Itachi panting. _I won't believe it._ She activated Sharingan. "Y-You're not Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi" vanished within an instant and Raidon got to her feet. Ran bit her lip and looked over to Raidon and stand also noticing "Itachi" was gone. Ran uncovered her mouth and nose and inhaled, but there was no scent of blood anywhere in the room they were. She clapped her hands together and held her sword. "Pray, Yuukikibou."

Snow appeared out of the sword and she forced the snow over the pool of blood, freezing it. "I know this isn't real." The ice over the blood broke and the blood vanished along with it, Ran panted with a relieved look on her face.

"Damn, that was too freakin' close." Raidon panted catching her breath and deactivating her Sharingan.

"N-No kidding…There is definitely something wrong with this house." Ran added wiping her forehead and gazing around.

"C'mon, we gotta go find the others! There's probably something going on with them that just happened to us." The dirt blond Uchiha replied looking to her sword. "Show your colors, Kurotsuki." The black aura surrounded them and vanished to find the others.

-

Aiko was surely going to faint now, she was so damn light-headed now from all the screaming. She'd now seen Uchiha Madara start to end the genjutsu torture on her of how he and his fellows killed her entire village and now he was drawing his blade. She was done for. _Help…Help me please. _She called out in her mind, though she knew it was useless since no one including Éclair could answer her pleas. Madara advanced towards the Suna girl with a smirk on his face. She could still hear Éclair screaming just feet from her. Aiko clutched her chest panting gazing at the ground.

"You should be blaming yourself little girl. Your mother and little brother are dead because of you." Madara taunted her as the tip of his blade touched the top of her head.

_Mom…Takuma…no, I'm sorry. _Aiko thought trembling under the blade's tip. Suddenly, she went to grab her dagger in her side sheath. _No. They are alive, they're alive in me. Takuma's a Shinigami, in a way he's alive. _The Suna girl finally found the last of her strength and got to her feet, Madara laughed crazily.

"Getting onto your feet? What's the point little girl? You'll be dead within minutes." Madara laughed and his laughter ended when he was gutted in the stomach. Aiko's head was bowed as she stood with her dagger embedded his stomach.

"No, there is a point. You aren't real, my mom and little brother live within me!" She twisted the dagger in his gut and blood oozed out and she took it out as the illusion faded away into a bright white light. Aiko turned her direction to where Éclair – and possibly psycho - mother were.

Éclair was at the moment restrained to the ground by her zombie-like mother trying to hack her into pieces. She was already missing her left hand and her mother had punched her in the nose so hard that it'd broken. The ANBU girl was at the moment frightened for her life and struggling free of her mother's grip. _No! How'd she find me?! After all these years how'd she find me?! _ Clair was all alone now. In panic, Aiko ran towards Éclair.

"Stop it you asshole! Let her go!" Aiko shouted at Éclair's mother. Her mother laughed crazily and Aiko slammed right into a force field type thing. Aiko cussed loudly and glared at the mother and banged against the field.

Clair's mother laughed and sliced off another one of her daughter's limbs and Aiko screamed at Éclair to get up and fight back. _Is this really how its gonna end for me? _Her mother then hacked off her right leg and Éclair screamed, which drowned out Aiko's pleas. Suddenly, Éclair's mother exploded in blood and she fell to her side screaming. Aiko's eyes widened blinking in confusion until she noticed Éclair holding a bloody kunai in her trembling hands and she was sobbing. Her mother finally vanished in a bright light as well and the field seemed to vanish as well and the Suna girl went running over the sobbing one. Thankfully, Éclair hadn't really lost her limbs, but she kept on sobbing loudly. Everything from her horrid childhood started to return to her, her father's death and her mother trying to kill her, and then her village trying to kill her.

Aiko scooped up the sobbing Éclair and began running out of the room as well, with her own tears dripping down her face.

-

Lycan twitched on the ground, her eyes ready to close from exhaustion from trying to escape from those dead bodies. The bodies were gone now, but she had to still face her ultimate fear; the Shadow of Death, the creature that had slaughtered so many people. She still couldn't believe that this ghastly creature was herself. She could hear the Shadow of Death roaring from above her and she didn't bother moving her eyeballs, she knew it was coming for her. Lycan could feel its fiery breath from where she lay.

The Shadow of Death finally swooped down and landed next to Lycan and growled at her. "Such a pathetic body I have. Doesn't even have enough strength left to fight me." The creature laughed sadistically.

"Th-That's not true!" Lycan replied willing herself to her feet and exhaled shakily glaring at the creature. "I won't give up! I won't let you kill me or the others!"

The creature burst out laughing again, her ears twitching as she laughed. "The others, I will eat! They shall be a delicious treat, four hosts and one human!"

"No! You wouldn't!" Lycan beat her fists against the creatures' leg. "Don't steal my life from me again… I don't think I could start over a second time…" she grunted as a large paw pinned her to the ground.

"You really think I would spare them after taking so many other lives?" the paw pressed down harder. "Everyday you're with them I can smell them and I can almost taste them."

"Shut up!" Lycan finally freed her arms and pounded against the paw and opened her mouth revealing her fangs and bit down on the creature. The Shadow of Death roared lifting her paw up which allowed Lycan to roll out from under the paw and the shifter got to her feet. "I'll never give in to you! You're a monster!"

Shadow of Death roared loudly and lifting her huge paws in the air and exploded into a huge white light and vanished. A small voice drifted in her head _I am you, together we are the final fate of this world... there is no escape..._ Lycan ignored the voice and smiled relieved then fell onto her ass, looking over to Shizuka, Lycan frowned. Shizuka was choking under the intense reek of smoke and burning flesh, those two little zombies from before was smacking her around trying to throw her into the fire. Shizuka refused by kicking them away from her and every time she tried to stand up, they'd knock her back down to her knees.

"Leave me alone!" Shi yelled at them in protest as she tried to get up, but she began coughing again.

"Help us…Help us…Help us Sissy…" The two zombies chanted. Shizuka screamed hearing that and violently kicked them into the flames.

"You aren't my siblings!" Shi yelled at them shaking violently watching them burn. And like all the others, the two zombies exploded into a white light.

Lycan scrambled over to Shizuka panting and hugged her shoulders. The flaming building vanished and Shizuka ceased coughing and said breathlessly. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

"Agreed!" Lycan replied and they got up and ran right out of that room.

-

The Uchiha twins appeared in front of the house finally. Ran collapsed onto her ass panting heavily dropping Yuukikibou and Raidon dropped down beside her also letting Kurotsuki drop to the ground as well. They were completely breathless and scared shitless.

"No…No more haunted house missions please." Ran exclaimed falling onto the ground.

"Fully agreeable, haunted houses are officially bad for research." Raidon commented leaning her body against a tree.

Both Uchiha girls looked up hearing the sounds of sobs or panting. The others ran out, Aiko covered in sweat and carrying a now calming down Éclair who sniffled in her arms. Finally behind them came out Lycan and Shizuka both very pale and ready to fall over dead. There was silence among the group.

Éclair was the one who broke the silence. "We are never, ever doing a mission on Halloween ever again!"

"I agree!" Everyone shouted in unison. Malevolent laughter suddenly sounded and everyone looked around suspiciously.

"Run?" Shizuka blurted out.

"Run." Aiko confirmed in a squeaky voice.

"I'm hungry." Lycan complained.

And here ends our tale on the fateful Halloween night. We hope you enjoyed our tale of gore and frightening images.

_Yours Truly,_

_Raidon U. and Lycan T. _

_Fin_


End file.
